Arrived at Mulan's home/"Reflection"
This is how arrived at Mulan's house and "Reflection" goes in Ryan and Crash meets Mulan. the Fa farm is greeted with a warm smile by her father, but humiliated. She turns away and takes Khan to the sable Shi La Won: Poor Mulan. Bertram T. Monkey: I know the Matchmaker would say something like that. Meg Griffin: I hope she could find a way. Ryan F-Freeman: Me too, my love. Me too. Song Reflection starts playing Mulan: Look at me~ I will never pass for a perfect bride~ Or a perfect daughter~ Can it be?~ I'm not meant to play this part?~ Now I see~ That if I were truly to be myself~ I would break my family's heart~ Who is the girl I see~ Staring straight~ Back at me?~ Why is my reflection someone I don't know~ Somehow I cannot hide~ Who I am~ Though I've tried~ When will my reflection show~ Who I am inside?~ When will my reflection show~ Who I am inside?~ goes to sit on a bench. Ryan sits next to her and comforts her Ryan F-Freeman: There, there. It's alright, Mulan. I hope my friends and I can help you find a way to bring honor to your family. It's my vow. Trust me. Mulan: better a little Thanks. Shi La Won: Ryan, that's a nice thing to say. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. Zhou sits next to Mulan Fa Zhou: My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year. But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all. Shi La Won: Well, Fu Fu. I think that flower is a bit like Mulan. Fu Fu: nods Ryan hears drums Ryan F-Freeman: Say, does anyone else hear drums? Mulan: What is that? soldiers and Chi Fu come riding over a hill. Fa Li: Mulan, stay inside. Granny Fa: Ahem. toward a low roof. Mulan runs over to it and peers over the roof Rylan: Mulan Let's see what this is about. Chi-Fu: Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Huns have invaded China! and the others gasps including the citizens Ernest Penfold: Oh crumbs! Did he say Huns? Luigi Bellini: I think so, Penfold. Marco Polo: I think we could try and stop them somehow. Sci-Ryan: I agree, Marco. Chi-Fu: By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army. from a list The Hsiao Famliy! The Yi Family! Son: I will serve the Emperor in my father's place. Chi-Fu: The Fa Family! Rylan: What? Mulan: No! Zhou walks over to Chi-Fu Fa Zhou: I am ready to serve the emperor. Mulan: Father, you can't go! Fa Zhou: Mulan! Mulan: Chi Fu Please, sir, my father has already fought for-- Chi Fu: Silence! You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence. Fa Zhou: Mulan. You dishonor me. Chi Fu: Report tomorrow at the Wu Zhong Camp. hands Fa Zhou a scroll Fa Zhou: Yes, sir. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe we could sign in. Meg Griffin: I'm coming with you, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Meg. whispers But, I think you could put on a disguise later. nods and Ryan is given a scroll Chi-Fu: to read The Chu Family! The Chang Family! The Yong Family! Fa Zhou's bedroom Zhou yanks open his closet, revealing a suit of Chinese armor, and unsheaths a sword. Mulan watches. He practices techniques, but his leg gives out and he falls against a pillar, panting. dinner Ryan F-Freeman: Fu Fu some fruit Here you go. Fu eats a few fruit Sci-Ryan: Wow. I guess he is hungry after he been some adventures with Connor, Shi La. Shi La Won: Yeah. And I got an idea. But, I can't tell you yet. drinks his tea. Mulan pours the tea then sets her cup down with a bang Mulan: You shouldn't have to go! Fa Li: Mulan! Rylan: Sister! Mulan: There are plenty of young men to fight for China! Fa Zhou: It is an honor to protect my country and my family. Mulan: So you'll die with honor. Fa Zhou: I will die doing what's right. Mulan: But if you... Fa Zhou: I know my place. It is time you learned yours. stares at her father for a moment, then runs outside crying. Mulan is sitting in a statue of a dragon, crying. It is raining Ryan F-Freeman: I know that is some kind of change in the weather. My created son Brian likes this one. Fu Fu: Chitters the window, Ryan, Mulan and the others see Fa Zhou and Fa Li talking. Fa Zhou picks up the candle and blows it out Shi La Won: I know. Conaria, you, Ryanara, Orla and I could disguise ourselves as men. Conaria Lacey: You think I like that plan, Shi La? Why? Shi La Won: There're no girls allowed in the army it seems. Orla Ryan: I think Mulan has made her decision. Let's go with Shi La's plan. others nod. Mulan walks into the family temple, lights a stick and placed it in the hanging statue of a small dragon. Mulan then runs to her parent's room and takes the scroll, leaving her hair comb in it's place. She then takes her father's sword and cuts her hair short and style it into a bun. She then puts on her father's armor. To Ryan, he pulls out his imperial armor Ryan F-Freeman: Meg, you think blue suits me? Meg Griffin: Yes, Ryan. You can put this on. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. at the camera Meg was about to cut her hair like Mulan did, Kids. Don't try this at home. Meg Griffin: Nice one, Ryan. Go get changed while I put on my disguise. nods and goes to put it on. Meg uses Frollo's sword to cut her hair short then style it into a bun and tied it in place with a purple ribbon. She puts on her imperial armor and sees Ryan wearing his imperial armor Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Where is Meg? Meg Griffin: Ryan, it's me, Meg. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice armor, Meg. smiles. Evil Anna, Ryanara, Orla and Conaria put on their armor while Shi La puts on brown clothes. Going out of the stable, Mulan mounts Khan and sets off for the army Ryan F-Freeman: I hope she is okay. Let's follow her. on Shining Armor Matau T. Monkey: Yes, Master Ryan. mounts on Cadence with Shi La while Conaria gets on her horse Ryan F-Freeman: Hi-ho, Shining Armor, away! Meg Griffin: Giddy up! and Meg ride off following Mulan Meg Griffin: This is so much fun! Ryan F-Freeman: I know, my love. friends follow them. The eyes of a statue in the temple flashes and Granny Fa wakes up Granny Fa: Mulan is gone! Fa Zhou: What? up Mulan's comb It can't be.. checks his closet and see that his armor is gone. He runs outside Fa Zhou: Mulan! No... Fa Li: You must go after her. She could be killed. Fa Zhou: If I reveal her, she will be. Granny Fa: Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Mulan. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer